The History of Taro
by aqlord
Summary: I change the DBZ story line by putting my character in the story. My story happens after the Cell Games. How much of the original story did I alter? Read to find out! :)


The History of Taro

Taro Kiriyama was born on 1.19.2000 to Saito and Asuna and an older brother for Seiko. His father was a renowned scientist, his mother worked for the electricity company and his sister was a straight A student, unlike Taro.  
One day, on the date 3.15.2010, Saito invented a pill that could preserve the body's age, granting immortal life. Saito turned Taro into his test subject and made Taro take the pill. They waited a year. Taro turned 11.  
on the day of 3.15.2011 Saito ran test to see if the pill worked. But as he did... A terrorist attack had begun. A missile was launched towards the house and Taro pushed everyone outside, sacrificing himself to keep his family safe.  
The three survivors were devastated by their loss. But Taro stood up from the rubble and dust. Not a single scratch on his skin. They stood there wide open eyes, looking in amazement as he stood up perfectly straight completely unharmed. Turns out the pill did more than just grant immortality. It grants powers. Taro started training at the age of 11. He thought if he has powers, then by training he could get even stronger. He trained for 4 years.  
The immortality effect wore off but the powers remained. his body reverted to it's normal 15 year-old state and Saito started to work on a better pill. one that lasts much longer. Taro knew if the government would find out about him,  
he'll be taken away and he couldn't afford that. But he had no choice. He trained to much on earth and it became to easy. He decided to go to ""UniRat - Transuniversal Laboratory" a facility that was dedicated for the inventions that could make humans travel through universes. He hid his powers as he went into the governmental facility. He found a high authority and one of the smartest scientists and asked to use one of the machines. He agreed for an unknown and apparent reason. The travel through universes process was not complicated at all. There were 12 universes to go to, 2 of which were divided to sub-universes. Taro lived in Universe #3. it was divided to 4 sub-universes. When taro was asked: "What universe would you like to travel to?" he said: "#7." Without hesitation he want into the portal. The scientist put the coordinates and pressed "Travel" on his keyboard. The machine heated up. In a matter of seconds,  
Taro was in universe seven. But then he remembered something. He said goodbye to his family... he had his MP3 player he carried everywhere. But he asked himself: "Did I pack?" And that's when he realized... He forgot to pack!  
"WHAT KIND IDIOT DOES THAT?! URRRGH!" He had nothing on him but the clothes on him and his trusty MP3 player. "What will I do now?". And then, a small figure appeared in the distance. a teen with large spike hair. A white shirt and brown pants picking flowers. "Hey! You! Can you help me?" Taro yelled at the boy from a distance. The teen started walking towards Taro while saying "What do you need?" Taro replied: "I need a place to stay for about a week or so... The teen wasn't sure what to answer. But decided they'll go to his house and ask his mother. After a long tome of walking and growing curiosity, Taro asked while walking with his eyes on the clouds, Hands behind his head:  
"By the way, what's your name?" The teen replied: "I'm Son Gohan. And you?" "Taro. Taro Kiriyama." They reached the Son's residence. They talked for a while. Of course Chi Chi had to make the decision being the head of the house (Goku is dead at the time). And of course, I won't even stretch it anymore because we all know what she said. "Okay, but don't cause any troubles. We have enough of those around here." The two teens swarmed into Gohan's room and immediately shut the door to play video games. And surprisingly, Gohan had tons of 'em. And Taro stayed a week. A month. a few months passed. But then he remembered He didn't tell his family. He asked Chi Chi how an he contact his family, and the obvious answer was: "At the UniRat Facility" (they exist in every universe). He enters the facility and asked a secretary to contact his family. His father picked up the phone and taro explained he'll be living with the Sons for a while. His dad sent a special delivery that contained two pills. New and improved. Those last forever and can be canceled at will anytime by drinking a special potion. Taro thanked his father and hung up. He returned to the son's house and asked if anyone wanted the extra pill. Both refused. At night before Taro went to sleep, Gohan asked: "Hey... Taro.. where's that pill?" Taro was confused. "I thought you didn't want it..." Gohan replied: "I didn't want my mom to know I wanted it because I knew she would not approve. Can I have it?" Taro handed Gohan the pill. Gohan took a glass of water he poured earlier and drank the pill. And then it was bed time. In the morning the pill was gone and Chi Chi noticed it. She knew something was wrong. She started interrogating the entire house. One member at a time. First Taro, and then Gohan. She found both innocent. Gohan lied, of let everyone go.  
~Perhaps he hid it?~ She thought. She started looking. She opened doors, drawers, closets and found nothing. She interrogated the two once more. But before it was Gohan's turn, Taro grabbed his hand and ran out of the house before Chi Chi could tell and flew away to Capsule Corp. He went into the briefs' living room. Bulma, kinda surprised to see them asked "Hey Gohan. Who is the new kid?" Taro said "I'm Taro. If Chi Chi calls, tell her we are not here!"  
They ran onto Bulma and Vegeta's room. Gohan screamed at Taro: "Why did you do that?!" Taro replied: "I had no choice! You were going to tell her!" Gohan stood there shocked by the reply. "How did you know?" Taro kept quiet and didn't answer Gohan's question. Chi Chi eventually found them at Capsule Corp. They returned home and Chi Chi demanded answers. The story was revealed, and Chi Chi, thinking there was no way to reverse it, let the story die. She said: "Don't talk about it anymore. I want to forget that that pill turned Gohan into an immortal creature." ~Creature? He's just immortal.~ I thought to myself. The story subsided, and everything went back to normal. Since that day, Taro and Gohan started training together. His friends and family came to visit every few months. It was fun. He grew stronger. Faster. Smarter. And in every way... Better.

And that is Taro's story. Discovery, Adventure, Lots of immortality and of course... the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
